Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for managing a domain routing table in a router, and more particularly, to a method of reconfiguring domains on a network into a hierarchical domain and generating a domain routing tables required for a router to find a communication path with respect to a communication between domains, thereby effectively managing routing information based on a hierarchical domain.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, Internet uses communication between two layers separated by an inter-network and an intra-network. A router operated in the intra-network maintains a routing table which records a routing path of an entire intra-network, and a router operated in the inter-network maintains a routing table which records a routing path of an entire inter-network while recording path of partial intra-network, such that the size of the routing table is increased exponentially. In addition, since a change in a partial configuration of an entire network affects the entire network, a spread delay time for applying the recognition for an amount and a change of a control message generated in every change of a network state to a router of the entire network grows longer.
In order to solve the structural problem of current Internet, a domain network that divides the entire network into a domain unit and applies a hierarchical structure between domains has been proposed as an alternative, and a domain routing table used in the domain network has been already proposed. However, an efficient technology for actually configuring the domain routing table does not exist. Since an open shortest path first (OSPF) routing protocol, which is mainly used in the intra-network of the current Internet, is not appropriate to be used in a plurality of hierarchical domain structures, a routing protocol that can be used in a hierarchical domain network is required.